User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Earth-53's New Pantheon
In order to sharpen the ever dulling humanist edge Earth-53 started off with, I intend to construct my own Pantheon, or rather, Pantheons. The Pantheons are divied chronologically: The Old Gods and the New Gods: The Old Gods At the moment I'm not sure what to do with the Old Gods. I personally have sympathies to the Greek Pantheon, but part of me wants to do what Jack Kirby did with the New Gods, and make a Pantheon that does not rely on the traditions of Greek Polytheism, but I would essentially copy the essential structure of said Pantheon anyway (i.e. Gods that embody specific human qualities, virtues, vices, etc). At the moment I'm leaning on honoring Jack Kirby and going with my own Old Gods, based heavily off his New Gods, as well as Greek myth and Ancient Chinese philosophy: Izaya E-53.jpg|Izaya (Who at no point will be referred to as "Highfather") is the eldest son of Zonuz, and after his death, king of the Gods. Rather than being like Zeus, which maps more closely to his father, Izaya is more reflective of Confucian philosophy, although he will be slightly stereotypical rather than a fully philosophical representation of Confucius' philosophy. Alcaeus Heracles Earth-53.jpg|The Earth-53 version of Orion (Who will also be renamed) is the Old Gold equivalent of Ares. Like his mainstream counterpart, he is the son of Uxas, in fact he and Darkseid's Daughter share the same Themysciran mother. Unlike his family, he is intrigued by Earth and its inhabitants, and decides to stay after his arrival during the first Apokaliptian Invasion of Earth Barda E-53.jpg|Barda will be basically Bekka with a Wonder Woman edge (in fact she will replace Aristomache). In the Pantheon, she is essentially a mix of Athena and Aphrodite. The New Gods The New Pantheon begins with the Patriarch Uxas, better known as Darkseid. Darkseid founded Apokolips after murdering his father, Zonuz. Uxas E-53.jpg|Uxas was the younger brother of Izaya, and as such he was often disregarded, as he would never rule, but his power hunger grew, to the point no other virtue mattered to him but obtaining true power. Thus he killed his father, declared permanent war on the Old Gods and founded Apokolips, shedding his Old God name in favor of his new name: Darkseid. Uxas Armored E-53.jpg|Armored Darkseid's Daughter E-53.jpg|Darkseid's Daughter (Who will not be named Grail) will lead the charge against Earth the second time. She's like an evil Athena. UPDATE: She and Orion will be twins, and Orion will be named Vykin, while she will be named Vykla Kalibak E-53.jpg|Kalibak is a son of Darkseid and the Ares of the the New Gods. Parademons.jpg|Parademons (Which probably won't look like this) will be Darkseid's Chitauri Aquaman I have a few selections for the evil Aquman's design. He will be a evil Posiden type who joined Uxas/Darkseid in forming Apokolips. Black Manta 1 E-53.jpg Black Manta 2 E-53.jpg|This one seems the most New Gody to me. Black Manta 3 E-53.jpg Orm E-53 Unmasked.png The Anti-God Telos E-53.png|The final form of Brainiac. Having been foiled time and time again by the Justice League, particularly their tactician, Knight Owl, he decided to make one final attempt to destroy the League, with his final evolution. This being would call himself Telos after realizing his true purpose wasn't to simply destroy the League as his creator intended, but instead it was to fix nature itself, which after learning the truth of the Anti-Life Equation, is to destroy life itself. Knight Owl 2Original.png|"If you are the gods, then I am your Odysseus" In a more literal note, Knight is the technically Anti-God, as he will lead the war against the New God's. The OC Orion Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs